300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.11.19
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 1st Opening Theme Song - Starlog (by ChouCho). ---- *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.267 seconds -> 0.200 seconds *''Multi-Shot Q'' and Focusing Shot Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.267 seconds -> 0.200 seconds *Multi-Shot Q: 'AD Ratio adjusted from AD -> Bonus AD *Multi-Shot Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 50/70/90/110/130 -> 85/115/145/175/205 *''Multi-Shot Q: ''Damage from subsequent hits on the same target reduced to 50%. *''Multi-Shot Q: ''Collision size of arrows reduced from 60 -> 40 *''Focusing Shot Q: ''Collision size of arrows reduced from 60 -> 20 *''Focusing Shot Q: ''Charging time (casting time) before shooting adjusted from 0.8 seconds -> 0.8/0.7/0.6/0.5/0.4 seconds *''Beast Master's Heart R: ''Cooldown reduced from 100/90/80 seconds -> 80/70/60 seconds *''Earth Shock Q: ''Before casting animation adjusted from 0.128 seconds -> 0.064 seconds *''Earth Shock Q: ''AoE of skill increased from 170 radius -> 220 radius *''Armor Collision E: ''Alphonse will automatically hit a target with his basic attacks upon hitting the target with this skill. *''Armor Collision E: ''Optimized the mechanic of this skill to make it easier to combo with '''''Earth Shock Q upon hitting the target with this skill. *''The Gate of Truth R: ''The debuff from this skill can no longer be dispelled. *Base Attack Damage increased from 49 -> 56 *Attack Damage Growth reduced from 3.5 per level -> 3.3 per level *Base Health increased from 525 -> 580 *Health Growth increased from 70 -> 75 *Basic attack range increased from 130 -> 140 *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.167 seconds -> 0.133 seconds *''Blink W: ''This skill can reset Anti-Mage's basic attack animation after teleporting to the target location. *''Dramon Killer Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 7/6/5/4/3 seconds -> 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds *''Brave Shield W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 15 seconds -> 11 seconds *''Gaia Force R: ''Fixed the problem that the actual maximum cast range of this skill was too short. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.5 seconds -> 0.333 seconds *''Death Grip Q: ''Now restore half of this skill's Mana cost and reduce half of this skill's cooldown when a bolt of death coil hits on allied units. *''Borrowed Time R: ''Healing effect from this skill increased from 2%/3%/4/% -> 3%/4%/5%, and the effect will be increased by 1% for each 1% of Death Knight's missing Health. *''Borrowed Time R: ''The interval to trigger healing effect adjusted from every second -> every 0.2 seconds, healing smoother. *''Borrowed Time R: ''When Death Knight's Heath is full while the effect of this skill doesn't end yet, the exceeded value of the healing effect will be converted into shield effect for Death Knight, the shield will remain until the duration of this skill ends. *''Borrowed Time R: ''Cooldown increased from 80/70/60 seconds -> 90/80/70 seconds *''Perfume Femur E: ''Bonus basic attack range increased from 125 range -> 175 range *''Perfume Femur E: ''Optimized the visual effect of special basic attack from this skill. *''Perfume Femur E: ''Can now reset basic attack animation after activating. *Base Attack Damage reduced from 53 -> 43 *Attack Damage Growth increased from 3.5 -> 6.5 *''Combo - 1st ~ 5th Stages: ''AD Ratio adjusted from AD at level 1-11 and AD at level 12-18 -> AD at level 1-11 and AD at level 12-18 *''Intimidating Roar W: ''Can now reset basic attack animation upon activating. *''Courageous Charge E: ''Shield value increased from 60/90/120/150/180 -> 100/130/160/190/220 *''Courageous Charge E: ''Shield duration reduced from 2.5 seconds -> 2 seconds *''Blue Feather W: ''Within the duration of this skill, Black Rock Shooter can now use other skills. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Kanzaki Kaori available for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 23rd November 2018. New Skins *Skin Card - Holy Grail Loli Illya available at 6.00 PM on 23rd November 2018. *Skin Card - White Blood Cell available after the update, players can get him only from Hexagram (2018.11.15) event. *Skin Card - Genos available at 6.00 PM on 23rd November 2018. ---- *The active ability of this equipment will not turn Pleasant Goat into a sheep because he's already one of the same kind...(but he will still be slowed down by the debuff anyway). ---- *Fixed an abnormal cooldown of Erza Scarlet's Kiss of Benisakura W after the skill was interrupted. *Fixed the casting of Kongou's Type 3 Shell W would force her to move frward too. *Fixed Flandre Scarlet's Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」 W couldn't deal any damage while Flandre was under crowd controls. ---- ----